


Тайна Гарсии

by Eva_Nevskaya, fandom Criminal Minds 2020 (fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Nevskaya/pseuds/Eva_Nevskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Criminal_Minds_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Criminal%20Minds%202020
Summary: Пристрастие Гарсии к фотошопу до добра не доведёт.
Relationships: Penelope Garcia & The BAU Team
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини 2 лвл





	Тайна Гарсии

Команда ОПА летит обратно в Вирджинию: Рид с Росси играют в шахматы, Джей-Джей с Эмили обсуждают планы на девичник, Хотч пишет отчёт, когда вскрик Дерека привлекает их внимание.

— Нет... нет... нет...

— Морган? — Хотч удивленно смотрит на него.

— Этого не может быть.

— Девушка в «Тиндере» отказала? — смеётся Эмили.

— Что такое «Тиндер»? — спрашивает Рид. — Шах и мат, Росси.

— Гарсия... я ее убью.

— Твои фотки из душа попали в сеть? — Джей-Джей, опираясь на спинку кресла Рида, заинтриговано смотрит на Дерека.

— Хуже. Тут и ваши фотографии.

— Что? — Эмили ловко выхватывает его смартфон.

Команда ОПА склоняется над телефоном Моргана, нервно листая профиль творчества Гарсии.

— Я никогда не был на пляже! — Рид прижимает руки к горящему лицу. — У меня и пресса-то нет.

— Агент Морган, — Эмили пытается сдержать смех. — А вы позировали для календаря?

— Похоже, для личного календаря Гарсии, — прыснула от смеха Джей-Джей.

— У меня нет настолько откровенных фотографий. — Дерек, вернувшись в своё кресло, закрывает лицо руками.

— Дерек Морган! — Росси по-отечески хлопает того по плечу. — Значит фотографии иного характера существуют?

— Я так и знал, что пристрастие Гарсии к фотошопу до добра не доведёт.

— О. Мой. Бог. — Джей-Джей зажимает рот руками. — Прости, Хотч. Она прифотошопила тебе улыбку.

— Как минимум, мне повезло, что Гарсия не добавила мне улыбку Джокера, а как максимум — не оставила голым, прикрывающим себя розочкой, как Моргана.

— Росси! Ты только посмотри! — Эмили поворачивает к нему телефон. — Очень сексуально. Правда.

— Хорошая реклама моей... кхм... книги.

— И прикрывает главный сюжет. — Эмили подмигивает ему.

— Все, хватит, — просит Дерек. — Не могу это выдержать.

— Какова вероятность, что у Гарсии есть аккаунт, где она нас сводит друг с другом? — Джей-Джей громко хохочет, передавая ему телефон.

— И знать не хочу, — качает головой Дерек. — Я не готов...

Дерек пытается закрыть глаза, но тут же всплывает картинка из профиля Гарсии. Он явно никогда этого не забудет.


End file.
